The Origins of Bea and Bass
by Crazy4PPGandRRB
Summary: I'm sorry, I'm new at this so, go easy on me... Please. Anyway, this focuses on my characters but, there will be some action with all the couples, promise!:)The first two chapters will be an intro and interview so, watch out! So, please r&r. . '
1. Chapter 1:Intro

The Origins of Bea and Bass: Intro

Okay guys, so this is my first story so go easy on me... I'm a bit nervous but, who isn't!-.-' Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to make this about my characters, Bea and Bass, and yes they're the the siblings' of the FAMOUS POWERPUFF GIRLS AND ROWDYRUFF BOYS!:D Yeah, so I wanted to tell you guys I'm not starting the story, yet... First, I'm going to interview my characters, in the next chappie!;) But, before that I want to ask you a, well two, favors and if you do it I'm going to tell you _precious_ facts about my characters! (1) Can you guys _**PM**_ me and guess which siblings belong to Bea and Bass?

(2) Can you guys give me some ideas for more stories? If you do I, hopefully, won't let you down!^.^'

And those are it! PLEASE! IT'S NOT HARD! I'd love to know that I have support from all you AMAZING READERS AND WRITERS! PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!D:

Bass: Shut up! Or they won't do anything!

Me: O.o

Bea: Don't be rude!:(

Me: What are you doing here?!

Bea and Bass: Uh... The interview _isn't _today?

Me: _No_... It's later on this week...

Bass: YES!*walks out the door*

Me: Before, _you,_ go would you like to say some words to the readers?

Bea: Okay... Um review this story and do her favors, _please, she's going to cry!:(_

Me: Hey!D:

Bea: Sorry... Bye!*runs out the door*

Me: Okay... Well I have nothing else to say... So, _please,_ do my favors and review...Anyway, I love ya'll see ya next time!Spread the love, joy, and happiness! And I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or Rowdyruff Boys, I only own Bea, Bass, and the plot of this story!^.^

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

_**Hints**_**:** Bea and Bass are not siblings, and Bea is a girl so, _obviously _Bass is a boy. BYE, again...^.^'


	2. Chapter 2: Interviews

Chapter 2: Interviews!

Me: HEY, WHAT'S UP YOU GUYS! First of all, I wanted to thank you all, for doing my favors, reviewing, and other stuff… And… I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO DAMN LONG! I HAD SCHOOL, AND A HOLIDAY IS COMING UP! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HOLIDAY?! EID! EID IS A MUSLIM HOLIDAY! YES, I'M A MUSLIM… DON'T JUDGE! SO, MANY THINGS HAVE BEEN GOING ON AND… AND-

Bass: How many times do I have to tell you! SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Me: O.o

Bea: Ass!

Bass: It's BASS! And I am no ass! She talks way too much!D:

Me: HEY!D: I DO NO-

Bea: Well whenever Bubbles starts rambling, YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN!

Bass: She is my _sister_, and not mention SHE'S FUCKING OLDER THAN ME!

Bea: SO IS SU-

Me: *coughs* Hello! D:

Bea: Oh right... SORRY! Anyway... *clears throat* SO IS KK! I mean not sister... YOU KNOW WHAT I'M SAYIN'!

Me: *rolls eyes* Hey can we start the interview...-.-' Uh... guys... HEY!O.O DON'T TOUCH THAT! THAT'S MY FAVORITE ROCK! GRRR... Okay, ya wanna play like that... Let's play!*whistles*

Bea and Bass: *stop in awkward position* Uh...*get away from each other and blush like crazy*

Me: *smirks* Okay now, are you two going to keep bickering like an old married couple o-

Bea and Bass: OLD MARRIED COUPLE! ):

Me: Yes, now let me finish. As, I was saying... Or do you want to start the interview? I'll give you 2 seconds...On-

Bea and Bass: O.o *says quickly* INTERVIEW!

Me: FINALLY! Okay, so my favors... Thank you all for supporting me, and there was only 1 person who found out which is Bea and Bass' siblings! And he is _**TheDepthsOfPPG43!**_ Congrats!

Bea: People, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't be with my bros! Ya know what they say, BROS BEFORE HOES!

Bass: Are you saying that my sisters are hoes...*glares*

Bea: What? No… We're like best friends…

Me: Okay children… Se-

Bass: Wait, we're older than her… We're thirteen, and she's t-

Me: Don't tell them my age!

Bea: Oh right… She's one year younger than us… Meaning, three years younger than our siblings…

Me: *face-palms* Anyway… First Question: Which side are you on? Good or bad?

Bea and Bass: Neutral.

Me: So…

Bea: We don't take either sides.

Bass: Only if we feel like it.

Me: Okay… Next question: Do your siblings, parents, and other random people care about you?

Bea: We're everybody's best friend!

Bass: Yeah… It's weird…

Me: Okay… I'm guessing that includes Princess…

Bea: Yup! I'm like her teddy bear… ^.^'

Me: Weird… Third question: Do you have a crush on anyone?

Bea and Bass: Uh… *blush*

Me: WHO THE FUCK PUT THIS IN THERE?! WE'RE TRYING TO ANSWER IMPORTANT QUESTIONS! NOT OBVIOUS QUESTIONS! BOB, DID YOU PUT THIS IN THERE?!

Bob:*comes out of no where* No...*runs out the door*

Me: *growls* Whatever… Next question: Do you sing and dance?

Bea and Bass: Duh…

Me: Who the fuck writes this stuff?

Bea: *phone rings* Hello? - Oh hi Papa! - What? - Oh…- Okay, I'm comin' – Love you, too. – Bye Papa!

Bass: Mojo?

Bea: Yeah...Sorry, but I have to go…

Me: What?! Why?

Bass: I have to go too… Pinky texted me… I have to go home for dinner before Butterfly eats my food…

Bea: And I have to go home because, I have to cook dinner.

Me: Why can't monkey-

Bea: Last time he did he burnt down the house… -.-'

Me: *sigh* Okay… Last words?

Bea: Thank you for being here! We all love ya! Eid Mubarak, for all Muslims who are celebrating it this weekend! For the people who are not, then have a great weekend! Please R&R! Her updates are slow, so give her some time… Please? Anyway, see ya! ;)*flies off*

Bass: Have a nice day. Eid Mubarak. BYE PEEPS!*flies off*

Me: Don't worry… All questions will be answered, in the story. Please note that this will have multiple stories… I will give you more info don't worry! ;) Anyway, I love ya'll. Spread the love, joy, and happiness! R&R! I will try and make the updates faster… Have a nice weekend and a nice Eid… EID MUBARAK! *HUGS YOU* PEACE OUT! ^.^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXO


	3. Chapter 3: The Hellhole

Chapter 3: The Hellhole…

Me: Yay! I'm back! Trust me peeps this is gonna be AWESOME!

Bea: We're back!

Bass: Yup… This is stupid…

Me: NO IT'S NOT!*whacks him in the head* Big Bimbo! Anyway, we're gonna start off with _**A BIG SHOUT OUT TO-**_

Everybody: _**FairyTitanPowerpuff4699!**_*blows party blowers and steamers go off*

Me: Yup! She was my first follower! She's Awesome! Anyway, let's get this started! Disclaimer anyone?

Bea and Bass: This lunatic does not own any of the powerpuff characters. She only owns us and the plot of this story!

Me: Yup! Wait, did you just call me a-

Bea and Bass: RUN!*runs away*

Me:*growls* Come back here!*talks in a sweet voice* Enjoy the story!*runs off with a chainsaw*

* * *

><p><em>Utonium Household <em>

Buttercup's POV

Tomorrow is school, and I am not happy… I mean, who the fuck wants to go back to that hellhole! Anyway, it's going to be Bass' first year in high school, and I'm going to show him the ropes of being a super-powered freshman. Of course, Bubbles can't do it because she's too busy picking out something to wear, while Blossom's getting her supplies ready… Let me tell you this, I don't give a damn about school, and they're bad sisters.

"Bass! Ya ready to learn, from the master." I said, as I knocked on his bedroom door. He opened the door, with a poker face." Yes _sensei…"_ He replied, in a Japanese accent, as we both started laughing. See, we have that brother, sister bond. I walked inside his room, and sat on his bed. I stared at him… He had on a dark blue tank-top, grey sweatpants, white socks, and a navy blue beanie on his usual spiked-up blackish, blondish, reddish hair. That's one thing that's unusual about him… His hair… Yes, it has an ebony color but, the fact that it has red and blonde highlights at the tip of his hair is… Well, weird… He was born with it, too… His eyes are weird, too. His natural eye color is cobalt blue but, it sometimes changes… Depending on his mood. When he was younger, he couldn't control it… It was like a warning, but he can control it now. Sometimes, I believe that he might have greater power, than my sisters and I combined… He just hasn't reached his true potential, yet… Also, for a thirteen year old he's pretty muscular and lean.

"Butters! Hey, you okay!" He exclaimed. I snapped out of my daze, and smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm fine… C'mon let's play some video games, while I tell you about the _hellhole..._Or we could call it that disgusting thing they call high school…" I started making gagging motions, while he chuckled, and threw me a controller.

…

_The Jojo Residence_

Bea's POV

Man, tomorrow I have to go to a high school, or as my brothers and I call it _the hellhole, _called Townsville High… Why, you may ask? It's because, Papa –_Mojo- _has a plan to take over the world! My brothers and I asked why we're going to school, he just said it's all part of the plan…He told us there were these three super-powered girls_**(A/N: They don't know each other, yet) **_called The Powerpuff Girls, they were his arch-nemesis. Anyway, Papa made a plan to get back at them… I don't know how. Why do I have to go? I don't know…If there's three of them, then… This is making me so confused! I think I should ask him...

I went down stairs to his lab, and knocked on his door. "Papa? Can I come in? I need to ask you something." I heard footsteps coming towards the door. "Yes, what is the thing you need to ask my darling because, I, Mojo Jojo, will answer since you, as in my daughter, are-"Papa tried saying, as he opened the door, but I interrupted him. "Pops, if there's three girls then, why do I have to go to school? My IQ level is already really high, and I was the one teaching Butch, Boomer, and… Well, not Brick… As I was saying, I taught them stuff when you were busy or sick…"I frowned, and he sighed.

"I, Mojo Jojo, will tell you, tomorrow after school… It's nine, tell your brother's to go sleep, as in rest…You go to bed, as well my darling, as well I, Mojo Jojo, will rest until morning. Make sure you and your siblings wake up at six' sharp. Dress nice, for this occasion, as in wear your disguise. One thing I, Mojo Jojo, will tell you is, you must keep an eye on your brothers. Now, my darling, let's go upstairs, and get some rest." Man, my dad talks, way too much… It's weird how I'm the only one who understands his rambling. I sighed heavily, "Okay." I replied, the depression obvious in my voice._ 'My loving daughter, you're too smart for your own good' _I read Papa's mind. '_What does that mean?' _I thought. Good thing he didn't sense me reading his mind… After I told my brothers to go to sleep - much to their protest, but they complied – I went to my own room, and threw myself on the bed. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. My dad's thoughts kept me awake.

'_What do they mean?' _I thought. I grabbed my favorite baby blue, furry teddy bear, and walked out of my room. My brother's won this teddy bear for me, at a carnival, when I was three. I named it Skye, and I kept it ever since. I went to Boomer's room, since I could sense he's still awake. I slowly opened the door. "Boom, are you still awake?" I said, as I poked my head in his room. I saw him take his navy blue eyes away from the ceiling, and look at me. He smiled, "Yeah, I can't sleep… I'm guessing you can't either." I nodded." You wanna have a sleepover?" I nodded, my head, once again but, more enthusiastically. He moved a bit so, I can get in. When I got in the bed, I hugged him, and said, "Thanks. I was just wondering how schools going to be." I said, it was true, I am wondering about that, too. He chuckled, "Knowing you, it's probably more than that, but yeah. I've been wondering about that, too. I know whatever comes our way we can face it, together. Right now, let's just sleep. I know with you and Skye sleeping here with me… I'll get enough rest." He said, with a yawn, as he threw an arm around me- making sure I was secure-, and I just giggled. Man, I love my brothers. Even if I'm thirteen, I still need them. They really understand me._**(A/N: Aw, I wish my brothers were like that… Unfortunately they're not)**_ I felt his muscles relax, and with that he was out like a light. I sighed and cuddled up next to him. '_Yup, tomorrow's gonna be interesting… Get ready hellhole, I'm comin', so watch out...' _That was my last thought, until I, myself, was out like a light…

_The Next Morning: Utonium Household _

Blossom's POV

Bubbles and I woke up a bit early, to get ready for school. When I finished putting my clothes on, I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a long-sleeved rosy pink blouse, a knee-length denim skirt, pink leggings, brown boots with no heels, and my necklace with a heart-locket. I tied my hair into a high ponytail with a red ribbon. My hair was about knee-length. "Perfect." I whispered.

I walked down stairs, and found Bubbles cooking breakfast. She was wearing an azure sundress, black leggings, blue flats, and a bracelet on her right hand. She had her shoulder-length hair in her usual pigtails." Hey, Bubbs…. Where's the professor?" I said, as I started setting the table.

"He's working in the lab." She sighed. Lately, the professor has been working on a new experiment. He's not telling us, what it is…

"Hey Bloss, can you go wake up Buttercup and Bass? Please, last time I tried waking them up, they kicked me in the shin…" Bubbles said, as we both laughed, and I nodded. Those two are really heavy sleepers… You don't know what they'll do to you, in their sleep...

I went upstairs, only to find them playing video games. I sighed, "Hey guys… Get ready for school… Guys?" I went up to them. They were asleep… I turned off the game, and went to the bathroom to get a bucket of water. When I did, I splashed it on them. They shot up from where they were sleeping…

"Javla!" They said simultaneously. Wow, they just said fuck in Swedish… I smirked, "Get your butts up, and ready. It's almost time for school or as you like to call it, _the hellhole_." They groaned in reply. I rolled my eyes, "I'm going to eat your food if you don't." I said, knowing that they eat like pigs." Kay, we're up!"

Yup, called it. When Bubbles finished cooking breakfast, Buttercup and Bass came down stairs in a flash of lime green, and dark blue. Bass' streak is like his eye, it changes depending on his mood. Buttercup was wearing a lime green shoulder-off top that says 'move it or lose it', with a long-sleeved black undershirt, grey ripped skinny jeans, with a spikey jade belt, light green converse, and leather black fingerless gloves. She didn't tie her hair, she just let it all flow down her shoulder blades, she also had a green streak in her hair.

Bass was wearing a navy blue beanie, a black hoodie, ripped blue jeans, a black wrist watch on his right hand, and black –with white spots- Jordan's.

When we were all done eating, we grabbed our things, and left the house. Bubbles was now wearing a white, with blue highlights, jacket. It was pretty cold out.

"Anyone wanna have a race? Ya know... Last minute fun before, we go to the hellhole..." Buttercup said, sounding a bit bored. Bass sneered, "I bet I can beat ya, BC!" With that he took off. "CHEATER!" Buttercup shouted, and then she took off. I heard Bubbles giggle. I looked at her. She gave me a smile, and then she took off. I gasped, "Those Cheaters!" I exclaimed, as I took off.

* * *

><p><em>The Jojo Residence<em>

Bea's POV

Everyone was at the table eating breakfast… Like maniacs…I guess only Boomer, and I are completely sane. I looked at Boomer with weary expression. The look he gave me was a _yeah-me-too_ look. "Wow, Bea you've outdone yourself once again!" Butch cheered happily, his mouth filled with food. "Uh…Yeah…Um…Thanks." I stuttered, slightly amazed that my green-eyed, now black-eyed, brother didn't choke. He smiled, and then went back to eating. Wow… Anyway, I'm really nervous… Today's going to be my first day of school… I was wearing a navy blue beanie, a black hoodie, ripped blue skinny jeans, black bangles on my right hand, and black converse. I had to put black hair extensions in my hair, so nobody will be able to see the tip of my hair -I have weird highlights in my hair- then I put it in a mid-ponytail. My hair goes all the way to my butt, so having it in a ponytail makes it a bit shorter…

Brick is wearing his usual red backwards cap, a red hoodie with flames on it, a chain –on his neck- with a skull on it, black jeans with a red belt –also with chains on the sides of his pants-, a red wrist band, and red Jordan's. He had to put brown contacts in his eyes so, no one could see his unusual red eyes. His mid-long, choppy hair was put in a low ponytail.

Boomer was wearing a navy blue button-up shirt –which wasn't actually buttoned up-, with a white undershirt, khaki pants –that has multiple pockets-, and blue Nike shoes. He really didn't change his appearance.

Butch was wearing a forest green short-sleeved shirt that says _'Annoy Me, You Die'_, on top of that was a black leather jacket, ripped black jeans with a dark green belt, black spikey wrist bands, and green –with black specks- Jordan's. He had to change his eye color, too. Butch's new eye color is black, if you hadn't notice… Thank you, contacts!

"Okay, let's bounce!" I said, as I grabbed my skateboard. "Can we take our motorcycles? Please! If we can't fly to that stupid hellhole, then why can't-"Butch was going to start a temper-tantrum so, I cut him off. "Yes, but remember you don't have your license, and you're only fifteen… Please, try not to get caught by cop." I pleaded.

"Yes, ma'am!" He said, with a salute. He ran off, with Brick and Boomer following closely.

I sighed, as I walked out the, and skated away… To the hellhole… I heard my brothers' motorcycle engine, signaling that they're close behind… _'Watch out hellhole…Bea's comin' in' _I thought as I skated faster…

* * *

><p><em>Townsville High School<em>

Bass' POV

"Ha! I won Butterfly!" I said, with smirk creeping up on my face. Her eyes widened. She was looking behind me… I turned to see what she was looking at… There was a petite girl on a skateboard, she had _amazing_ curves. Her head was facing the other way –as if she was looking for something- and she was skating towards me… I could practically see every guy gawking at her. "Idiot! Move out the way!" I heard Buttercup say, but I was too busy staring at the black haired beauty. "Bass!" I heard Bubbles and Blossom say, and I'm guessing that goddess heard too, because she turned her head… She had spectacular baby blue eyes, I always thought Bubbles was the only one who had those eyes –sometimes I have those eyes, but only when I'm sad, which doesn't happen often-, but this girl's eyes seem different… It makes her look cuter, much more innocent, and something else I can't explain…

I heard a small gasp escape her lips… Then, she did something I never thought any human could do… She jumped over me, with her skateboard, and did a little flip… Then, she grabbed her skateboard. I thought she was going to fall face flat but, instead she held her skateboard with one hand, and –when she touched the ground- she did a one-hand flip. Then, after a little spin, she landed, gracefully, on her feet. I heard gasps and whispering gossipers, all around me… She started walking towards me… That is until a whole herd of people crowded her… I heard her apologize to the people, and they immediately went away. She started walking towards me, again… Until, a dude with messy brown hair blocked her. Ah, Mitch Mitchelson, the biggest player, _EVER_… He says he gets every girl, but that's a lie… He couldn't get my sisters.

She gave me an apologetic glance. I nodded, understanding what she's going through…C'mon she's hot! Even an old guy would want to date her!

"Where have you been all my life?" She growled, as Mitch said that. She gave him a deadly glare… I could see him flinch a bit. "Hiding from you." I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing. You should see Mitch's reaction, IT'S PRICELESS!

She pushed past him. "Idiot." She mumbled… Man, I like this girl. I feel we could be the best of friends. I looked at Mitch, he regained his composure then, he grabbed her hand. "C'mon baby, whisper those three words I've been wanting to hear." She turned to him, and smiled. He smirked, probably thinking he got her. "Go. To. Hell." She whispered, as I saw her knee hit his crotch. This time I burst out laughing! Mitch fell to his knees. What a wuss… I saw Buttercup give her a high-five. Wow, I forgot we were at school. I started walking up to her. I saw my other sisters walking up to her, too.

"Hey-"

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p>Me: Well, there you have it folks! I hope you enjoyed it because, it took me a whole day to do it all… Did I do Mojo, right?<p>

Bea: That was awesome!^.^

Bass: It was stupid… The only thing good about it was me! :P

Bea and I: Shut up!*whacks him in the head* Big Bimbo!

Bass: Ow… -.-'

Me: Anyway, I did not make the comebacks for Mitch's stupid pickup lines. It was _**FairyTitanPowerpuff4699. **_Like I said before, SHE'S AWESOME! Anyway, how was your Eid? Mine was boring… If ya don't know what Eid is… Look in the last chappie… Anyway, please r&r. Spread the love, joy, and happiness! Bye! ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Sparks Fly

Chapter 4: Sparks Fly

Me: Hey peeps! Sorry, for the wait… I had a project due, and stuff. You can't blame me, I'm a straight A student! I know, the way I act, doesn't seem A+ worthy… Anyway, thanks for all the support! I love all ya! Oh, and if you want I can do a Halloween story! Now, it the moment you've been waiting for-

Bass: *snorts* Yeah right.

Me: *growls* Shut up, before I shave your head in the middle of the night!

Bass: O.O

Me: *smirks* Much better… Okay, I'm tired… Disclaimer anyone?

Bea: This lazy bum doesn't own the Powerpuff characters. She only owns us, and the plot of this story… Does she have to this disclaimer thing all the time? Anyway, enjoy this thingy… KK PUT THAT THING DOWN YOU ARE NOT SHAVING BASS' AWESOME HAIR!

Bass and I: Awesome?

Me: Seriously? -.-' *puts down a razor*

Bea: Yes… BYE!*runs off*

Bass and I: *looks at each other* Okaay… *looks at you* Enjoy the story…

…

_Townsville High School_

Bea's POV

I hope the, _annoying_, boy I just kneed in the… You know what, didn't get hurt that much. I think his name was Mitch… He had a shirt that says '_Mitch Rocks'_ so, you can't blame me. I saw a green-eyed girl, with lustrous ebony locks of hair- there was also a green streak in her hair-, running towards me.

"That was awesome!" She exclaimed, and extended her hand for a high-five.

I happily gave it to her. Then, from the corner of my eye saw the boy I almost ran over, come towards me.

"Hey, I'm Bass. What you did was awesome!" He snickered. "Yeah, he's the biggest player ever!" I heard someone say. I turned to see who it was. I saw two girls, one with blonde hair- with cerulean eyes-, and the other was a redhead-with unusual pink eyes-. _'Weird'_ I thought. "Oh, where my manners! I'm sorry, my name is Bubbles. This is my sister, Blossom. Nice to meet you!" They both did a little curtsy, as I giggled. "C'mon guys… That's not how you greet the freaking goddess of skating! This is how," she cleared her throat, and turned to me," Good morning, captain! My name is Buttercup Utonium! Sorry about my sisters, ma'am. It's a pleasure." She gave me a salute. Wait, I recognize those names… Papa said something about three girls, but nothing about a boy… Is he my counterpart? I took a mental note to ask him about that. "No, no. It was nothing, and the pleasures all mine. My name is Bea, by the way. Anyway, you guys must be The Powerpuff Girls, and you have a brother?" I asked, innocently. Bass chuckled. Wow, he has a nice laugh. He rose a brow.

"You think I have a nice laugh?" My eyes widened. He can read minds… I took a mental note about that, too. I felt heat creep onto my face. Am I blushing? What in the fucking world is happening to me? "Okay, now I know you're not from here. Yes, I'm their brother, and Bea when you are riding your skateboard make sure your head is turned the way you're skating. Oh, and your face is turning into a tomato." He sneered, as I glared at him. "Watch it, _ass._ I know how skate. I've been skating since I was five, so don't teach me. Also, my face is probably red because, I'm irritated that you read my fucking mind." I said, standing on my toes, because he's taller than me. "Sure. Then, why was your head faced the other way?" He scoffed. "I was looking for my brother, and his friends… As you can't see, they're not here. Get your facts straight before, you open your big ass mouth. In other words… _Fuck. Off._" I said, with a slightly threatening voice.

"Whoa… No one, _ever, _stood up against, Bass." Blossom murmured. I smirked, "Oh, and if you're so good at skating, then I bet you can't beat me." I heard people _'Oohing', _and I saw Bass' eyeing me.

"I bet, I can." He said, quite confident of himself. I scoffed, "Kay, Big Boy. Meet me at the skate park, after school. Yes, I know where it is. Deal?" I asked, as I extended my hand. He shook it, firmly. Blue sparks, started forming. _'What the heck?'_ My eyes widened, as I quickly retreated my hand from his. I looked at my hand, the sparks started to fade away. I looked at Bass, he was equally shocked…

I looked around, everything was frozen… Did he stop time? He looked at me, as the sparks in his hand started to fade away. Everything was moving again. Wait… He didn't stop time…

I need to figure this out…

I put barriers up in my head so, no one could read it, and that includes Bass. If he starts to analyze my thoughts, then he'll find out…

His left eye started twitching. He's trying to read my mind, again. Not gonna happen, buster. I snickered. "I guess you can't take a hint."

I heard an engine roar. _Finally, _my brothers are here. I broke the intense silence, by squealing. "Yay! My brother's here!" I sprinted across the front school yard, to where my brothers were parking their motorcycles. I heard everybody gasp. I heard girls whisper '_Oh my god' _or _'Hot'_ or something… Then, I heard jealous guys mumble _'They're not that cool'_.

I snorted, "These people are so annoying." My brothers heard me, but the girls didn't. I think Bass heard me, though. Eh, who cares? '_You do'_ A voice in my head corrupted me… _'Shut up, you talk when I tell you to talk'_ I scolded it… I'm so stupid…

I went to Boomer, and hugged him, as he took his helmet off. He chuckled, and put me on his lap. I heard people _'Aw'_, and I glared at them, to mind their own business. My other brothers chuckled, as well. They walked over to where Boomer and I were. "You don't like it, here. Do you?" They said, unified. I reluctantly shook my head, no. Boomer wrapped his arms around me. "Like I said before, you have us. Didn't you bring Skye with you?" He asked, and I nodded my head, my face flushed with embarrassment. They snickered, "There's nothin' to be embarrassed about, kiddo. Now, how about a piggy-back ride?" Butch asked, and I giggled. Boomer released me, as I climbed onto Butch's back.

**(A/N: I wish my brothers were like that! **** No Fair!)**

"Still," I heard my redhead brother say, "These people are idiots." He continued, glaring daggers at the people who were still staring at us. _'Hm… Maybe I should help him, I did warn them once. They will die if they don't listen this time'_ I thought. I quickly turned my eyes red, so my brothers wouldn't see. Some people saw this, and their eyes widened. I started glaring at them, once again, and they started to run away. I turned my eyes back, into the innocent baby blue eyes, and scanned the area. I saw Bass, and his sisters looking at my brothers. Good, they didn't see me.

The bell rang, and the students stumbled to their homeroom class. "Let's go!" I chirped. We started walking –or being carried, for me- to the school. Once we were in, I climbed off of Butch's back.

"When, this shit is over, remember to tell us what happened. See you in-" Brick paused, and scanned his schedule, "Ugh, music, and lunch. Why do they have freshman, and sophomores in the same class?" He asked, irritated. I shrugged, "Hey, look on the bright side! We get to see each other, twice." I negotiated.

"Yeah!" Boomer exclaimed, as Brick cracked a small smile.

"If anyone starts messing with you, tells us, and we'll beat the crap out of them." Butch said, cracking his knuckles, protectively. My other brothers nodded, in agreement. "Okay! Love ya!" I chirped. They chuckled, "Love you, too." They kissed my forehead, and we went our separate ways.

Brick and I hacked in the school so, they could be in the same class with their counterparts. I sighed, I guess I'm on my own. Well, music's our second period.

I started searching for my locker, to put my bag. I finally found my locker. I was about to open my locker, until a hand bumped into mine. I looked up, only to see Bass. "We have to share lockers?" He growled. Wow, somethin' got him pissed…

"Is that a problem? If it is you can have it all to yourself." I said.

"Nah, that's alright." He muttered. I sighed, "I don't even know why I came to my locker." I knew he was mad at me. He probably became a laughing stock. Either that, he's probably trying to figure, the sparks thingy. I don't blame him… Great, now I feel bad…

He muttered something under his breath. I decided not to hear it.

"Look, I'm sorry," He looked at me, in shock, "Please forgive me. I didn't mean to yell at you. You just got me mad. My brother taught me how to skate, and when you said that… I felt like you were insulting him. You see, I love my brother… And his friends. They're the only ones I have left." I started acting. A tear fell from my eye, and I looked down. "I'm sorry." I sniffed, as I turned to walk away, but before I could, he grabbed my hand. The sparks started forming, again, but he seemed more focused on me, than that…

"Is that true?" He asked, his voice full of concern. I looked up at him. His eyes turned pink… He's truly concerned… I felt my heart flutter, for some reason I felt… Secure with him… Just like my brothers.

"Yeah, my parents died, when I was only three months, so they took care of me… I had no one else." I said. His eyes widened. He let me go. "You know what? I should be the one who says sorry. Sometimes, I speak without thinking. Sorry… Let's be friends, okay?" He wiped my tears away, and his eyes returned to their natural color. Cobalt blue… Boomer's eye color…

"Okay, thanks!" I chirped, happily, or should I say without thinking. I got up on my tippy toes, and kissed on the… _'What the…? Why am I doing this?'_

I saw blue sparks forming, as our lips connected… Or rather fireworks…

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

><p>Me: How was that? Good, bad, terrible-<p>

Bea: It was great, but…

Bass: *pops up, and his face is redder than a tomato* Why the fuck did you make us kiss?!

Me: Because-

Bass: Do you want me to shave your head?! *starts chasing me*

Me: AH! *runs away*

Bea: *sigh* Please r&r… For this lunatic. Spread the love, joy, and happiness! ^.^

Me: Hey! That's my line!

Bea: Bye! -.-'


End file.
